


I Could Go With You

by lightmyway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 14 Speculation, The Empty, episode 12, the box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: We are promised an important scene between Dean and Cas in "Prophet and Loss."  I hope it goes something like this.With Cas trying to stop Dean, and Dean facing what Cas has done for him over the years.  With Cas telling the truth about the Empty and why he can't be happy.  With Dean recognizing his role in Cas' life and what that means.  With confessions and tender touches.“Simple.  I will never have what I want most in this world.  It is not something that I am allowed to have,” huffed Cas.Exhausted Dean walked over to the small table and sat in one of the chairs.  He pulled out the other chair and gestured to Cas.  “I feel like I am missing a big part of this story.”“Why do you care?  You are planning on trapping yourself in a box forever, so you won’t be here to witness my unhappy life.”





	I Could Go With You

“Stop with this suicidal plan.”

Dean pulled his arm free of Castiel’s grip and turned away. “Don’t Cas. This is why I didn’t want any of you to know. I knew Sam would try to talk me out of it and that you would try to stop me. Or even worse offer to go with me.”

Rolling his eyes, the angel said, “Of course I’d try to stop you, but what makes you think I’d try to go with.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to roll his eyes. “Our history.”

“What?” Cas tilted his head in confusion.

“Well, let’s see, you said you’d be at my side while I murdered the world, offered to go with when I went on a suicidal mission to destroy Amara, helped me destroy Dick Roman even though you wanted out of the fight.” Dean shook his head. “Even when I was a gigantic asshole, you stayed with me.”

“Dean,” admonished Cas.

“No, dammit. Listen, all these years I was angry when you left, blamed you for not staying. But you always come back. No matter what, you come back to me and stand at my side. I should have learned that lesson a long time ago, back when Chuck told me that he didn’t think you were going anywhere. I mean when God tells you…” Dean abruptly stopped speaking as Cas stepped forward, invading Dean’s personal space.

Blue eyes bored into green until Dean dropped his head with a sigh. “When did Chuck tell you this?”

“I…it was in that alternate timeline Zachariah sent me to. You were with me, at my side even after it destroyed you. I had become someone who did not deserve your loyalty, but you still…Cas, we can’t keep doing this. You need to think of yourself and stop giving up everything for others.”

Castiel huffed, “It’s a little late for that.”

“What do you mean?”

Cas stepped back and walked across the room. “It’s not the time to talk about that. We need to deal with the problem at hand. You are not throwing your life away.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Change the subject. Tell me what you meant. What did you do?”

“It doesn’t matter because it will never come to pass.”

Walking up behind the angel, Dean gripped his shoulder and forcibly turned Cas around. “Tell me.”

Refusing to look at the hunter, Castiel said, “I made a deal with the Empty to save Jack.”

“And?”

“And that’s it. We got Jack back that’s what matters.”

Dean placed a hand on Cas’ face gently urging the angel to look at him. “Cas, please just tell me.”

“If you insist.” Shaking off Dean’s hand, Cas continued, “The Empty will come for me when I am truly happy. So, you see, you have nothing to worry about.” Dean stared at Cas with a perplexed expression. Sighing Cas explained further, “I will never be truly happy.”

“What do you mean you will never be happy? How can you know that for a fact?”

“Simple. I will never have what I want most in this world. It is not something that I am allowed to have.”

Exhausted Dean walked over to the small table and sat in one of the chairs. He pulled out the other chair and gestured to Cas. “I feel like I am missing a big part of this story.”

Cas sat down. “Why do you care? You are planning on trapping yourself in a box forever, so you won’t be here to witness my unhappy life."

“Wow, I guess I hit a nerve,” chuckled Dean

Cas slammed his hand down on the table. “You have no idea how hard this is for me.”

“If I am so clueless, explain it to me.”

“You don’t want to know. I have tried to tell you. I have told you and you just…” Cas dropped his head into his hands. The memories slammed across his mind. The moments he tried to get Dean to understand how he felt. The moment he finally said it and the lack of response.

Gently, Dean rested his hand on Cas’ shoulder. With a shaky quiet voice, he asked, “What did you tell me?”

Sad imploring blue eyes gazed up at Dean. “That I love you.”

Dean’s breath caught and he swallowed harshly. His voice cracked, “You love me?”

“Is that so hard to believe after all we have been through. After all I did to stand by you. And now, you were just going to leave without telling me.”

“What about you? You made a deal with the Empty without telling me, which would take you away from me.”

“That’s just it, Dean. It would never happen because I will never get what would make me truly happy. You have shown me that many times over the years.”

Pain radiated across Dean’s chest. He heaved a few deep breaths to calm himself. “Cas, you know I don’t want to leave…you. This isn’t exactly easy for me. There are many things I wanted to do, to say, but it was never the right time.”

“Stop waiting for the right time. I did and at least I know the truth.”

“I don’t think you do. If this conversation is what I think it is, you couldn’t be more wrong.”

They stared at each other. Both unsure, but hopeful in a way they had never been before. Cas’ lips curved up in a slight smile. Dean nodded with a smile of his own.

“I am going to need more than a nod, Dean. I told you how I feel. More than once I might add.”

Dean closed the space between them. “Cas, I…you have no idea how long…how much…” As he stumbled over his words, Dean’s eyes closed. Castiel took the opportunity to close the last inch between them. He brushed his lips gently across Dean’s mouth. The hunter sighed and leaned into the touch. Cas deepened the pressure until Dean opened to him. Flicking his tongue along Dean’s bottom lip, Cas waited for Dean to meet him.

One of Dean’s hands pulled on Cas’ tie and the other rested on his cheek as Dean took over the kiss. He slid his tongue into the heat of Cas’ mouth. They both moaned at the contact. In a heartbeat, the kiss shifted from soft and chaste to passionate. When Dean eventually pulled back, they were both breathless and shaky. “Cas?”

“Dean. Shh, it’s okay.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because I am happy.”

Panic filled Dean’s eyes. “No. Cas. No.”

“If you are going to live an eternity in a box, then I belong in the Empty.”

“Screw that. You think after we just did that…”

“You can say it Dean. We kissed.”

“Fine jackass. You think after we finally kissed that I’m going to let you go.” Cas watched a dark shadow form behind Dean. “Not a chance, buddy.” Cas took his eyes off the shadow as frustration filled him at the use of ‘buddy.’ When he looked back up, the shadow had receded. Dean waved in his face. “Cas, did you feel that?”

“It was the Empty.” Dean snapped his head around. “It’s gone,” reassured Cas.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because you have an archangel trapped in your mind and because you have a lot to learn about what I want from you.” Cas smiled at Dean as he slid his index finger across the hunter’s lips.

Dean flushed, but tried to sound confident when he said, “Who says you’re in charge.” Cas raised an eyebrow and stared down Dean. The sight caused a shiver to run down Dean’s spine as his blush darkened. His gaze still fixed on Cas, Dean felt a pull. A pull to share his feelings and before he could stop himself, he said, “I love you.”

Cas’ expression softened and he took Dean in his arms. “I love you, too.”


End file.
